This is not a love story
by fagwhisperer
Summary: Season 3/4. The secret files. Best friends or friends with benefits? The question gets very real for Scott as things develop between him and Stiles. Are the two terms mutually excusive? M/M. Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski. Others: Melissa McCall, Malia, Kira, Allison.


**I wrote this as a request from vampygurl402. Is is meant as a birthday present for arashi wolf princess. I hope you'll both like the story.**

* * *

**Scott and Stiles' friendship is evolving. Things get seriously awkward for a while, but then they come to an understanding.**

* * *

Scott stared at Stiles and rolled his eyes. "Seriously. One day she's going to rip you to shreds." The two of them had planed to have breakfast together before they went to school, but Stiles didn't seem in any condition to go anywhere. He looked tired and sad. His T-shirt and his pajama pants were torn, and Scott could see multiple scars and bruises through the ripped fabric.

Stiles shrugged and stepped aside to let Scott in. "It's okay. At least I'm getting some." He gestured for Scott to sit as a moved towards the stairs. "I'm getting dressed." His voice was trembling a little, and Scott rushed over to his friend. "Seriously." He repeated. "Why do you let her do this to you?"

Stiles had earlier revealed that Malia often climbed through his window at night to cuddle up with him. It had sounded kind of cute until Scott started to notice the scars on his friends body. "You should get those tended to." He shook his head and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "They can get infected."

The only reaction he got from Stiles was a futile attempt to cover up, before he took a step back. Scott tried again. "This is not healthy. You deserve better." He felt sorry for his friend. The lopsided relationship between him and Malia was taking it's toll on Stiles.

Stiles sighed and Scott could have sworn there was a tear in his friend's eye. "Deserve better? Yeah right. Girls are not lining up to get into my bed. I'm going to take what I can get." He took another step towards the stairs. Scott threw his hands out. "Even if it kills you?"

Infection was one concern, but Malia could easily rip an artery by accident; some of those cuts were pretty deep. Stiles shook his head. "Pfft, nooo. It's getting better. She is trying to be careful." He was half way up the stairs now. If Stiles' condition was proof that she was being careful, Scott wondered how bad it had been before. "Don't let her suck your dick." The words just slipped out and Scott could see the blush on Stiles' face. "Uh, shut up. That's not even an issue."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Scott. I need help." Stiles' voice was weak over the phone. "Can you come?"

It was Saturday night, and almost a week since Scott was at the Stilinski house. The two of them had hung out at school and they'd also met up at the coffee shop a couple of times during this time. It had been quite warm outside, but Stiles had been wearing long sleeved shirts, sometimes buttoned all the way up. Scott knew why and it hurt him.

The distress call scared him, and he hurried to get dressed and rushed out of the house. It took him only minutes to get to Stiles' house. Having werewolf speed was a good thing. The front door was luckily unlocked; not that a locked door would have stopped him, but he was happy that he didn't have to break in. He ran into the house shouting: "Stiles, I'm here. Where are you?" He didn't get an answer, so he went directly to Stiles' room.

The scene that met him was very disturbing. Stiles was lying on the bed pressing a blood-soaked towel towards his crotch. Malia was standing by the window nervously twisting her hands. Her shirt was stained with drops of blood.

The thoughts that rushed through Scott's head was jumbled. He turned to the girl and bared his teeth. "What did you do?" She didn't reply, which pissed off Scott even more. "If you're not going to help, you can just get out." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Stiles. "What did she do?" He reached his hand out towards the towel.

Stiles whimpered a little as he loosened the grip on it. Scott braced himself worrying about what he would see. Malia hadn't moved and he could hear her sniffle a little. Scott didn't want her there and repeated his demand. "GET OUT!" This time, she complied and jumped out the window.

With all sorts of disturbing pictures in his head, Scott lifted the towel. He hitched his breath, before he sighed in relief when he saw that Stiles' dick was in perfect condition. Stiles lifted his head of the pillow and looked down there too. "Oh, thank God." He huffed out as he rested his head back again.

Scott removed the towel completely and assessed the damage. Stiles had a long gash running from the base of his cock and down his thigh. It was still bleeding so Scott pushed the towel towards it again. "You need stitches." He looked at his friend. Stiles shook his head. "NO. No, don't say that." He looked embarrassed and Scott could easily understand why.

It was still no doubt that he had to get Stiles to the hospital as soon as possible. "Do you want to die of blood-loss?" He watched as Stiles gave him a small head shake. "Well, then." He got off bed, and grabbed a T-shirt from a pile of clean clothes on a chair. He gestured for Stiles to move his hands. "I'm gonna try to clean you up a bit. Do you mind?"

A glass of water was sitting on the nightstand and Scott poured some of it on the shirt and removed the towel. He hesitated for a second before he with his thumb and forefinger pinched Stiles' foreskin and lifted his dick a little. With his other hand he started to wipe the blood off. The cut was still bleeding, but it had subsided a little.

He poured some more water on the shirt, and rubbed Stiles' inner thigh to remove the last speck of coagulated blood. Stiles exhaled audibly and tried to push Scott's hand away. "Don't..." Scott looked up at him. "Just a little more, and then I'll find something to cover it up with." Stiles had looked rather pale, but now his face was red as a beet. "No, no, it's okay."

Suddenly Scott realized why Stiles tried to push him away. He had been to busy to notice that Stiles dick had grown significantly during the clean-up. "Oh, sorry." He let go of it and jumped away, but he couldn't help staring. He'd seen Stiles naked multiple times, but never with a hard-on. He couldn't help nodding in approval, but then he hurried to look away. The little tingle inside his belly was not welcomed.

Scott dug through the pile of clothes again and found a pair of sweatpants. He also found a small washcloth that he folded in half before he braced himself and turned back to Stiles. Stiles was trying to cover up his erection with his hands, but Scott could still see the head of his penis. "I'm so sorry." Stiles quacked out as he looked away, obviously too embarrassed to face his friend.

"Do you have any tape?" Scott tried to act professional. This was a very awkward situation. Stiles nodded towards the shelf. "Duct-tape? Will that work?" Scott didn't know but he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He grabbed the tape and tried to make a makeshift bandage with the washcloth.

He threw a quick peek over at Stiles' crotch. To his relief he could see that the erection was waning. He was still a little reluctant to touch Stiles, but he had to cover up that cut before they could go. Stiles obviously noticed the hesitation. "Just do it. The embarrassment can't get any worse." He chuckled a little nervously. "I mean... It just happened. I couldn't help it, but it's okay."

Stiles couldn't possibly know that Scott himself got slightly aroused from the sight, but he was not going to share that fact. After applying the bandage with fast and nimble hands, Scott grabbed the sweatpants and helped Stiles get them on.

-o-o-o-o-

Melissa had cleaned out the cut thoroughly and was busy stitching it up. She hadn't asked any questions yet, but she was clearly curious. When Scott called his mom and told her that Stiles needed help, she'd made a promise not to ask.

She also promised to do this without alerting anyone else, because Stiles wanted to keep it under wraps. He didn't want this on his medical record. She finished up and dressed the wound before she prepared a tetanus shot. "I know I wasn't supposed to ask, but..." She gestured for Stiles to turn over. "Give me a clue."

Scott had been standing by the door watching the procedure. He shook his head. "I can't. He had an accident and called me to help. It's Stiles, for crying out loud. You know him. He's accident prone." Melissa nodded and rolled her eyes. "But still. It looks like a claw-mark." She furrowed her brows and stared at her son.

"What? NO." Scott shook his head vigorously. He had an idea about what his mom was thinking. "It wasn't me." He had to chuckle a little. "Seriously. Why would I... Mom!" She gave Stiles the shot before she again turned to her son. "Well, you two are close. Experimenting is something a lot of guys do at your age." She shrugged and got up. "Sorry, it's just..." She walked towards the door. "Get out of here before anyone sees you. I don't want to have to explain this."

-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Stilinski house, Scott helped Stiles inside. "Are you going to be alright?" He watched as Stiles limped across the floor. "I mean, I can stay for a while if you want." Stiles turned around and shrugged a little. "Would you? It's late. You could just sleep over."

Scott thought about it for one second before he shook his head. He'd slept at this house multiple times and shared Stiles' bed, but after that little incident a couple of hours ago, he wasn't especially comfortable with the thought. "I think, uh, it's better if I go home." He knew he was blushing and he knew that Stiles noticed.

A bark of laughter came from his friend. "Scott. Don't be silly. That was just an accident. I'm not going to jump you." Stiles kept laughing as he struggled to get to the kitchen. "You were fondling me down there and it just happened. It didn't mean anything." Scott hadn't worried about that. He was more concerned about his own reaction.

"Come on. What's the point of going home to an empty house?" Stiles had reached the refrigerator and was sifting thought its contents. "We can do like we did before..." Stiles went quiet and turned to Scott. "Before Allison." He rubbed his eyes vigorously. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

Scott knew what Stiles meant. Before he and Allison got together, it had been just him and Stiles. They had hung out on a regular basis and had promised each other that nobody was going to come between them. It had all changed when Scott fell in love with her. He'd practically abandoned his best friend, and had spent a lot of his free time with Allison.

Stiles had been very understanding and was actually excited about Scott getting some action. They'd still hung out, but it wasn't the same. Thinking back, Scott missed the late night raids of the sheriff liquor-cabinet, hours spent on the couch playing video-games, or curling up together on Stiles' bed, watching silly YouTube videos on the computer.

He managed to compose himself. "Don't worry about it. I know." Meeting Allison had changed him, losing her had changed him even more. Through it all, Stiles had been there for him. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Okay. I'll stay, but don't get any ideas. I'm not going to fondle you again."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Two beers and a couple of shots later, Scott was a little buzzed. They had played a few games and Scott had lost every time. It didn't matter. He didn't need to win; it was just great hanging out with Stiles even if he was starting to get annoyingly cocky.

"Uh, Scott?" Stiles threw the controller on to the table and leaned back on the couch. "Did you ever..." He looked down a little shyly. "I mean. Have you ever experienced getting head?" Scott stared at him wide-eyed. Where the hell did that come from. "What? Why do you ask?"

Stiles shrugged and rubbed his blushing cheeks. "Well, I haven't, and I wanted to know what it feels like." Scott shook his head and took a swig from the beer-bottle. "And you decided to let that crazy-ass coyote-bitch try?" Stiles definitely didn't scare easily.

Stiles frowned. "Don't call her that. She didn't do it on purpose." The frown turned into a pout before he continued. "I _still_ don't know what it feels like. I wasn't sure what happened, but as soon as she leaned in, there was blood everywhere."

With a sigh, Scott got up from the couch. He waved the empty bottle in front of him. "Another one?" When Stiles nodded he walked over to the fridge and picked out two more before he went back. "I warned you, and still..." Handing one beer to Stiles, he shook his head.

"Yeah, I kinda hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it. It's really your fault." He grinned as he twisted the cap off the bottle. "I couldn't _stop_ thinking about it after that."

Scott slumped down on the couch again. "Well, I think you shouldn't let her try again. Next time she could bite your gorgeous dick off." Scott realized what he'd said as the word slipped out. "I mean...I didn't...oh, fuck." He could see that Stiles got a little thrown, but then he smiled and patted his crotch. "Oh really. You think... hm."

The burn on his face was very uncomfortable, and Scott didn't know what to say to make this less awkward. Stiles was giggling. "Yours is not so bad looking either." He cocked his head. "Although, I have never seen it at it's peak."

This was just too surreal. Was Stiles coming on to him? Scott wasn't quite sure how to interpret that little innuendo. He hurried to grab the game-controller and pretended that he was ready for another game. Stiles chuckled. "You want to lose one more time?"

-o-o-o-o-

For almost an hour, the only words between them were related to the game. Scott couldn't really concentrate, but it didn't matter; he'd probably would have lost regardless. He was leaning forward, so he didn't have to look at Stiles at all.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." Stiles suddenly jumped up from the couch and looked down at his crotch. The light gray sweatpants had a small bloodstain. He pulled on his waistband and peeked inside. "I think I need to change the bandages."

He moved towards the stairs. "Scott, you got to help me. Get the first aid kit. It's under the sink." Half way up he turned around. "Get me one of those painkillers your mom gave me."

Scott moved on instinct and did what he was told. He worried that Stiles needed to go to the hospital again, and wondered if they'd made a mistake not getting a doctor look at it. Scott knew that his mom was good at her job, but that wound had been pretty deep. Malia could have ripped an artery, and now Stiles could be slowly bleeding out.

A crash came from upstairs, and Scott froze in his step for a second before he rushed to aid his friend. Worried he'd find Stiles passed out on the floor, he aimed for the bathroom where he could hear a small whimper.

Stiles was not anywhere close to being unconscious. He sat on the floor with shampoo-bottles and other hygiene items scattered around him. He was holding an empty basket in his hand. "I'm a little drunk, I think." He looked adorably confused. "I stumbled and grabbed onto the first thing within reach, this." He waved the basket in front of him.

Scott sighed in relief and sunk to the floor. "God, I thought you'd passed out." He picked up a bottle of lotion. "I'll pick it up, just put that down." He nodded towards the basket. "You can check your wound." Stiles didn't move. He stared at Scott before he started to chuckle. "And I thought you were afraid that _I'd_ jump you." He lifted his hand and patted Scott's cheek as he burst out laughing.

Only a few days ago this wouldn't have been weird, and Scott could genuinely have joined in on the laughter. Now, he forced out a small giggle when he suddenly got aware of how close they were sitting. "Yeah, what do you know." He scooted back a little and got up from the floor. Stiles reached his hand out. "Help me up, will you."

Scott couldn't not help his friend so he grabbed his hand and pulled Stiles up. It became perfectly clear that Stiles was quite intoxicated when he barely managed to stand on his feet. "I don't know why I'm more drunk than you. It's not fair." He was still laughing, but he tried to look annoyed.

"Maybe because you lost half a pint of blood?" Scott maneuvered his friend over to sit on the toilet seat. "Or maybe because werwolves have a higher tolerance for alcohol?" Stiles kept laughing. "NO fair." He choked out as he did his best to get out of the soiled sweatpants. "It hurts."

The wound wasn't bleeding so much. It looked way worse than it really was. Scott was not going to touch it, but he soaked a washcloth and gave it to Stiles to clean the blood off. He had to help out applying new bandages, but made sure he didn't come in contact with Stiles' skin.

After helping his friend to bed, Scott cleaned up their mess and left the house.

-o-o-o-o-

For the next few days, Malia barely hung out with them. According to Stiles, she hadn't been at the Stilinski house either. It was a relief for Scott, and he told himself daily that it was only because he was concerned about Stiles' safety. Somewhere in his mind – tucked away in a far corner of his consciousness – Scott knew there was also another reason he enjoyed the fact that she was keeping her distance.

The memory of Stiles' erect cock was playing tricks on him. After Allison's death, Scott had shed a few tears every time he jerked off, because he was thinking about her. Lately he'd had other pictures in his head when he felt a need for a release. Not only did he worry that the memories of Allison – naked and willing on his bed – were fading, but also the fact that they were replaced by fantasies of touching Stiles' cock again. Even worse, was that he felt jealous when he imagined Malia and Stiles having sex. That the girl had the decency to keep her distance after the little incident on Saturday pleased Scott immensely.

Scott had been reluctant to be alone with Stiles this week, and he'd made up some lame excuses to avoid it. He knew that his friend noticed that something wasn't right, but he hoped that he didn't understand the reason.

Friday after school, Stiles was eager to party. The wound was obviously not bothering him anymore; he'd been limping for a few days, but now he was back to his regular bouncing self. When practically all of their friends seemed to have other plans – Lydia taking off with Malia to attend some all-girl gathering – he and Scott had ended up alone in the coffee shop.

"I know your mom is working tonight. I can come over." Stiles smiled and took a sip from his cup. "Game-night, eh?" Scott squirmed. There was nothing he'd rather do, but he knew he had to decline. "Uh, I can't. I have to study for that test on Monday." That was probably the worst excuse ever, but it was the only thing he could come up with on short notice.

Scott could see that Stiles didn't believe him, but he didn't pursue it. "Okay then. Okay." Stiles' smile had faded and he looked a little sad. "Another day, then?" He didn't look at Scott as he got up from his seat. "See you."

It was horrible to have to lie to his best friend, but if Stiles had any idea about what went on in Scott's head, their friendship would probably change forever. Their friendship could easily fall apart completely, and that would be the worse outcome ever.

These weird thoughts would fade away; Scott knew perfectly well that he wasn't gay. It wasn't like he was dreaming about cocks in general, or felt a need to be with a guy. This was just natural curiosity, something every teenage boy experienced at one point in time. It would pass, and he hoped it would happen soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Scott had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV, and he jumped up when he heard a hard rap on the door. He had no idea what time it was, and threw a peek at the clock. It was half past one and he wondered who was knocking at this time of night.

"SCOTT! Let me in." Stiles' voice came through the door and Scott swallowed hard before he went to unlock it. He'd planned to come up with an excuse to not let him in, but he didn't get time to execute it. Stiles pushed past him waving a whiskey bottle in front of him. "You can't study all night. Let's party."

Before Scott had time to compose himself, Stiles had jumped on the couch and opened the bottle. "Get glasses. I'm not leaving." He made himself comfortable and turned to Scott. "You have been acting very strange lately, and I want to know why."

Scott closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew he was defeated, so went to the kitchen and grabbed two tumblers before he walked over to the couch and handed them to Stiles. Stiles put them on the table and patted the seat next to him. "Come on. Sit."

There was nothing he wanted more. Scott wanted to sit as close to Stiles as possible. He wanted to cuddle up with him and explore these new and dangerous feelings, but he was not going to do that. Instead, he slumped down on the far end of the couch and gave his friend a lopsided smile. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind. It's all good. Nothing to worry about." He grabbed the drink Stiles was handing him and emptied it in one go before he reached his hand out for a refill.

Stiles cocked his head and poured a generous amount in the glass. "Yeah? You take me for a fool?" Stiles frowned before he took a swig of his own drink. "I know what's bothering you and it's okay." He twirled the glass in his hand. "You're just jealous. It's understandable."

Scott almost choked on the whiskey. How could Stiles know? Scott had barely admitted to himself, even. "Jealous? Me? Why would I be? That's just silly." He chuckled a little nervously. "I'm happy for you, even if it concerns me that Malia is a little rough with you."

For a second Stiles looked a little confused, but then he started laughing. "No, I didn't mean her." He rolled his eyes and took another sip. "I was referring to _my gorgeous cock_, to use your own words."

This was just too weird. Scott had no idea what to say, so he just downed the whiskey instead. It was a little too much, and he started coughing. Stiles reached out to pat his back, but Scott pushed his hand away. "I'm okay." He croaked out as he wiped his eyes.

"Okay then." Stiles looked a little disappointed, but he waited patiently as Scott did his best to compose himself. "I mean... I'm sure yours are nice too, but this..." Stiles patted his own crotch. "This is perfection, right?"

Scott poured himself another drink and took a small sip before he dared to look at Stiles again. "Are you on something? If you think I'm behaving strangely, you should look at yourself. You're crazy." He tried not to think about Stiles' penis, but it wasn't easy. The fact that his own dick twitched a little was even worse, but at least it wasn't noticeable through his loose fitting pajama pants.

"I may or may not have had a couple of drinks before I came here." Stiles suddenly seemed a little shy. "I have a confession to make." He looked down and fiddled a little with the tumbler in his hand. "I don't want you to freak out, and I can perfectly well understand it if you shy away from me after this, but I can't get it out of my mind."

This sounded intriguing, and Scott straightened himself up a bit. "What did you do? What is it?" He leaned over and grabbed Stiles' hand. His friend was clearly troubled by something, and Scott felt that his own problems diminished when he saw the pained expression on Stiles' face. "I need another drink first." Stiles nodded towards the whiskey bottle.

Scott scooted over and reached for the bottle. Then he filled Stiles' glass before he put the bottle back on the table. He didn't move away again, and he was still holding Stiles' hand.

Stiles took his time with the drink, and he seemed to relax somewhat. As he put the empty glass down, he turned to face Scott. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't stop thinking about..." He went quiet, and Scott could see that he was blushing a little. "Oh, fuck it. Nothing is going to be the same regardless." He ripped his hand loose from Scott's grip and wrapped it around his neck before he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It happened so fast that Scott didn't get a chance to react. Stiles pulled back for a split second before he again let their lips meet. This time, Scott could feel Stiles' tongue darting out, seeking an entrance.

The reaction inside Scott's pants was instantaneous. He managed to pull away, and was about to cover his crotch, but Stiles was faster. He had his hand on Scott's erection, and squeezed it gently before Scott jumped out of the couch and turned away. "What was that all about? I... You _are _crazy."

It was probably the most embarrassing moment in his life. Scott had his back turned to the couch as he did he best to will away the erection. "I'm sorry, but after... you know..." Stiles huffed. "Your mom said it was normal to experiment a little, even for straight guys, and..."

Scott's boner wasn't going anywhere, and the only thing on his mind was how it had felt to have Stiles' hand touch his dick. So there had been a thin layer of fabric between them, but it still felt too good.

"I was just thinking that being best friends, it would make it easier." Stiles was obviously trying to explain himself, and he sounded a little nervous. Scott sighed. "I think... I don't know shit, but I think sometimes straight guys jerk each other off, just for... you know." It felt a little weird addressing Stiles with his back turned against him. "Kissing is something else. It's an intimate thing between lovers."

Stiles grunted a little. "How was I supposed to know that?" He scoffed and Scott dared a peek over his shoulder. Stiles continued. "If there's an unwritten rule that states that two best friends can't kiss, nobody told me." A smile was tugging his lips as he met Scott's eyes. "And even if you didn't like it, your dick seemed to be enjoying it." He crossed his arms over his chest as to emphasize the statement. "The fact that you don't dare to turn around, tells me that your penis is still enjoying it."

Minutes were ticking away as Scott tried to make sense of it all. He was still standing in the middle of the floor facing away from Stiles. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to say something, but he had yet to come up with anything. The fact that Stiles kept quiet helped somewhat. It gave Scott time to think.

During the 'avoid being alone with Stiles'- week, Scott had done some research. He'd learned that it was quite common for straight guys to fantasize about sexual encounters with other men. The percentage wasn't huge, but big enough for it to be considered a normal thing.

It had not made him less worried about his own feelings. A friendship was in jeopardy. That Stiles admitted that he'd had the same thoughts didn't make it any easier. He knew that a lot of boys had jerked off with friends, sometimes comparing sizes and appearance of their cocks. Scott and Stiles had never done that, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I love you man." Scott knew that Stiles couldn't keep his mouth shut for an extended period of time, so he wasn't surprised about his impatience. "I love you, but I'm not 'in love' with you." Scott could hear that Stiles was getting up from the couch and he braced himself for what was coming. "I don't think I could fall in love with a dude, but being curious should be allowed." Stiles had come up beside him now, and he'd put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"We've, uh, I've already crossed a line. Scott I beg you. We have to talk about it. It can't get any more awkward than it is now." Stiles took another step forward before he turned to face Scott. Scott agreed with him completely. This could not get more awkward. He was a little reluctant to meet Stiles' eyes so he stared down at his toes as he tried to come up with something to say.

"No kissing, okay?" Stiles chuckled a little. "I'm sorry about that, but..." He'd grabbed Scott's hand and was pulling it towards his own crotch. Scott knew he should get his hand out of the grip, but at the same time he wanted to know where this was going. "Come on." Stiles pushed his pelvis forward a little, letting Scott's fingers brush over the front of his jeans. Scott could feel that his friend was slightly aroused.

When Stiles let go of his hand, his first instinct was to pull it away, but he didn't. He stared at Stiles' hands as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. He could see Stiles' cock grow until the head was peeking up from his underwear.

Scott couldn't help himself. He ran his hand up the shaft and touched the glistening head with his forefinger. Stiles hitched his breath and moved closer. "Just a jerk off. It'll be just that." He panted it out as his hand closed in on Scott's now fully erect member.

A quick tug on the waistband of his pajama-pants was all it took for Stiles to uncover the package inside. If Scott was hesitant and slightly intimidated about this situation, Stiles showed no fear. He just grabbed on to Scott's cock and tugged at it a couple of times, before he raised his head and stared into Scott's eyes. "Just to still the curiosity."

It felt so good. Not only had it been a while since he'd had somebody else's hand wrapped around his cock, but Scott had been fantasizing about these particular hands for a week now. 'This was not bad. Two friends jerking each other off was just the most natural thing in the world, right?' Scott wasn't convinced by his own thoughts, but he did push Stiles' underwear down and caressed his cock gently.

They were staring into each others eyes as they started to get their hands in motion. Stiles' eyelids trembled and he was soon panting heavily. Scott had been so deprived of human touch lately, so he knew it wouldn't take long before he would come. 'Just as well.' He thought as his balls tightened. 'It's better to get this over with fast.'

It was over fast. When they cummed almost simultaneously, they had to hold on to each others shoulders in order to stay on their feet. They were both blushing as they stared at the cum on the floor between them. "Okay, so that was fun." Stiles voice was a little shaky. "It was good though, right?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lying in bed with Stiles next to him, Scott wasn't sure that their little session had made their situation less awkward. After tidying away the whiskey and cleaning up the floor, they had both taken a quick shower – separately.

Trying to act normal, they had done just as they used to do after hanging out on a late at night. They'd crashed onto Scott's bed to get some sleep. Scott had really tried; he knew that he'd been asleep for a couple of minutes even, but he couldn't really relax.

They hadn't talked about it at all after Stiles' few words. A quick nod and a 'high five' was pretty much it. After that, one of them – Scott couldn't even remember who – had suggested that they should clean up and get some shut-eye. They'd kept the few tidbits of conversation casual as they got ready for bed, and somehow they managed to pretend that this was a night just like any other night.

After two hours staring into the ceiling, Scott couldn't take it any longer. He had to share his feelings about this. He scooted over to spoon his friend. He puckered his lips and blew on Stiles' neck, causing goosebumps to appear. "I don't want this to be a one time thing." He could feel his cheeks burn as he uttered the words, but they had to be said. Scott was pretty sure Stiles was awake, because he'd heard him hitch his breath when Scott's chest met his back.

Stiles didn't say anything at first. He just reach back and grabbed Scott's arm, pulling on it until it was wrapped around his waist. Then he sighed heavily. "Me neither."

-o-o-o-o-

The thing they had together evolved a little over time. The first couple of weeks, they pretty much just jerked each other off or rubbed their dicks together as they rolled around on the bed. They had promised each other no kissing, but they didn't quite manage to keep that. They didn't make out on a regular basis; it was only a heat of the moment thing that happened more or less accidentally.

It took almost a month before Scott dared to suggest something a little bolder. They were in the shower – together this time – after an especially heavy session of frottage. Stiles had obviously toyed with the same thoughts, and without hesitation he just sunk to his knees and started licking Scott's cock. That was the first of many blow-jobs between them. Scott had to admit that Stiles was better at this than himself, but Stiles was not complaining.

What had been awkward and weird to begin with, was now just one of those things they did when they were alone together. None of them felt that it interfered with the rest of their lives, and they were both just as much into girls as they'd been before.

Stiles kept hooking up with Malia, and the bruises and cuts on his body became rarer over time. Scott and Kira were slowly getting it on, and the relationship was starting to get serious.

Scott and Stiles had their little fun at least once a week, and the girls thought it was kind of cute that they wanted some bro-time. Neither of them were ready for any full-on gay sex; what they had was quite enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"The prostate is an interesting gland. Massaging it can give a man an exceptional orgasm, but the problem is that it's not easily accessible." Stiles sat on the bed with his computer on his lap. Scott had just entered the room and got a little surprised by the sudden utterance. "What?" He sat down next to his friend and looked at the screen to check if Stiles was referring to something he read.

The computer wasn't even on, and Stiles closed it and put it on the nightstand before he turned to Scott again. "I'm just saying. I want to find out how it feels." He reached under the pillow and presented a small bottle of KY-Jelly. Scott rolled his eyes and stared at the thing. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Stiles nodded as he fiddle a little with the bottle. "Sure am, but if you don't want to it's okay." He pretended to pout. "I tried myself, but my fingers don't really reach." With a small chuckle he looked at Scott shyly.

How could Scott say no to those pleading eyes? Especially since he'd been waiting for this chance for a while already.

* * *

**I really enjoyed doing this request, and if anyone else want's me to write a story, I'll gladly try,**


End file.
